Bald and Bankrupt Wiki
'Bald and Bankrupt' bald and bankrupt is the YouTube channel of travel vlogger, Mr. Bald from the United Kingdom. Mr. Bald shot to YouTube fame during mid-2018, first appearing on the YouTube vlogs of his co-traveler, Harald Baldr, and subsequently, on his own channel. His vlogs are notable for their minimal editing, negligible background music and the total absence of "cliché montages and boring introductions", as Mr. Bald himself likes to put it. Mr. Bald's vlogs almost always contain elements of humor, including several inside jokes, the subtext of which can be found in his earlier videos that depict his adventures in the Indian subcontinent. However, there is also a darker, more profound side to some of the videos posted by bald and bankrupt,'' especially the videos from Belarus that deal with the devastating effects of the Chernobyl disaster on Belarusian life. Mr. Bald's YouTube channel started gathering momentum towards late 2018, both in terms of views as well as the number of subscribers. In fact, ''bald and bankrupt ''is one of the fastest-growing new travel channels on YouTube, having gained as many as 5000 subscribers on an average per day in October 2018. As of March 2019, the channel has over 330,000 subscribers with over 38 million views from a total of 145 videos. Video themes range from travel vlogs to food and alcohol reviews to hotel reviews to touts and scammers and discussions on politics, especially the changing demography of Europe. Mr. Bald has also dabbled in ASMR-style videos of himself getting shaves and head massages in roadside "parlors". Mr. Bald has also once performed a "social experiment" in Old Delhi where he wears a necklace made of several 10-Rupee banknotes and walks around town, in an attempt to entice people to rob him. However, nobody mugs him. Mr. Bald Mr. Bald is a traveler, travel vlogger and author. Not much is known about his personal life. Mr. Bald has remarked on several occasions that he has an ex-wife who is Belarusian (which explains his ability to speak, read and write Russian). He also has a daughter back in England. On one of his Q&A videos, Mr. Bald revealed that he used to own a business in England. However, his love for travel kept him away from home most of the time. Eventually, Mr. Bald ended up entrusting his business to an acquaintance. The business failed and Mr. Bald was forced to file bankruptcy (hence the name of his channel). Mr. Bald's penchant for travel soon took him to India. However, that wasn't his first visit to the subcontinent - Mr. Bald reveals in a video that he had resided in India for four years in the 1990s. In the same video, he expresses his strong connection with the Hindu deity, Lord Shiva, although he is not religiously inclined towards Hinduism. In fact, his most popular catchphrase, ''Jai Bhole Ki literally translates to "Praise be to Lord Shiva". Mr. Bald has also revealed his fondness for Russia and other countries of the former Soviet Union. He has extensively toured Eastern Europe, both on his own as well as with Harald Baldr. He adores Russian food and vodka. Mr. Bald is conversant with the Russian language and frequently communicates with local Russians and Belarusians in fluent Russian. Mr. Bald has also demonstrated his ability to converse in broken Hindi, leading fans to describe him as a sort of polyglot. Mr. Bald has never revealed his real name. However, he has disclosed that he has authored the book, The Burning Edge ''under the pseudonym "Arthur Chichester". Much like his friend and travel companion, Harald Baldr, Mr. Bald too has displayed his philanthropic side. In December 2018, he started a GoFundMe campaign to raise money to aid Hindu refugees from Pakistan living in squalid conditions in refugee camps on the outskirts of New Delhi, India. The campaign raised an incredible 3500 Pounds overnight. Mr. Bald duly handed over the money to the refugees on his subsequent trip to India. Mr. Bald is seemingly very particular about how he wants people to address him. On several occasions, he has indignantly corrected Harald when the latter refers to him as "Bald", by loudly proclaiming "It's '''MISTER' Bald". Catchphrases, Characters and Inside Jokes ''Jai Bhole Ki - A Hindu salutation/slogan that literally translates to "Victory for Lord Shiva" in English. However, the translations "Hail Lord Shiva / Praise Lord Shiva / Glory be to Lord Shiva" are more accurate interpretations of the sentiment behind the slogan. Lord Shiva''' is one of the principal deities of Hinduism. He is the supreme being within Shaivism, one of the major traditions within contemporary Hinduism. In Shaivism tradition, Shiva is the supreme being who creates, protects and transforms the universe. Bholenath (or Bolenath, Bhole Nath) is one of the names of Lord Shiva. Translation of this name is a Lord (nātha) of simplicity and simple people (bhōlē). The word ‘Bhola’ (Hindi) means – Innocent, simple, down to earth. Lord Shiva is called ‘Bholenath’ because he is easily pleased and showers his blessings on his devotees without any complex rituals, he gives shelter to any devotee with sincere devotion and a clean heart. Ever since Mr. Bald picked up the slogan from the T-Shirt of a passerby in Rajasthan, India, he has been consistently using it on all of his videos from India. The slogan is also well represented in his previous and current logos for his YouTube channel. '' ''Karl Rock''' - Karl Rock is Mr. Bald's biggest nemesis... the Lex Luthor to Mr. Bald's Superman. Karl Rock's website describes him as follows: "Karl Rock is a Hindi speaking expat who left his career and life behind in New Zealand to take viewers behind the scenes of incredible India with his YouTube channel and books...On YouTube, Karl shares his life in incredible India, tips for foreigners to enjoy their time in India as much he does, and he goes behind the scenes of India to update foreigners’, usually, outdated perceptions of India."'' Aside from these rather self-promoting words, Mr. Rock seems obsessed with "exposing" Indian scammers for the benefit of his Western audiences. Although they are all essentialy travel vloggers, Mr. Rock is quite the ideological opposite of Mr. Bald (and Harald Baldr). While Karl Rock is painfully PC and an insufferable people pleaser, Mr. Bald isn't afraid to call a spade a spade (as long as he's safely outside the spade's attack range). However, on one occasion, Mr. Bald happened to catch his own daughter watching Karl Rock's YouTube videos and was, expectedly, quite annoyed. He called her a "traitor" and threated her with "no birthday present this year". Nevertheless, most of Mr. Bald's YouTube subscribers do share his disdain for Karl Rock and frequently spam Mr. Rock's comment section with "Jai Bhole Ki" - a la MaximilianMus' fans' "Oh Yeah Yeah" spamming. ''Kingfeemer - The undisputed leader of nasty beers. In spite of Kingfeemer boasting an alcohol content of just 0%, Mr. Bald and Harald swear by it. Mr. Bald even calls it "...the nation's favourite 'funsip' drink...". Once when Mr. Bald ran out of Kingfeemer and couldn't find any around (no Kingfeemer in England), he managed to locate bottles of the similarly-named Kingfisher beer at a supermarket and, like the true fan that he is, pasted handwritten Kingfeemer labels on all of them before picking them all up. However, he soon one-upped himself when he hit 50,000 YouTube subscribers, by flying to New Delhi, India just to celebrate his success with a bottle of the original Kingfeemer. Post-Bald and Bankrupt, Kingfeemer has turned into sort of a benchmark for weak alcoholic beverages - while in Belarus, Mr. Bald called the celebrated local beverage, Kvass, the "Kingfeemer of Belarus". Back in India, Kingfeemer is only available in the shady markets of Old Delhi - the exact kind of place that Mr. Bald fancies while in India's capital city. '' fact: Following Harald Baldr's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddwo1FbHqyc video, Kingfeemer sales skyrocketed from about a couple a day to 34,637 - which is the exact number of subcribers of legal drinking age from New Delhi that are subscribed to both Mr. Bald and Mr. Baldr.] ''Desi Daru - Desi Daru is Indian local alcohol - a category of moonshine that has been produced across the country for several centuries. Its primary consumers are Indian villagers, as well as economically weaker city-dwellers. Both legal and illicit (bootleg) forms of Desi Daru exist; legal versions are mostly distilled from molasses left over from the sugar industry, while the composition of bootleg versions vary from seller-to-seller. Also, illicit Desi Daru often contains hazardous substances such as methanol and lead residue. There are, in fact, several accounts of poisonous liquor causing widespread blindness and even death in the subcontinent. In fact, a Quora article states that Desi Daru is responsible for the death of one Indian every 100 minutes or so. However, these appalling statistics fail to dissuade Mr. Bald and Harald Baldr from sharing a 'quarter' of legal, excise-stamped Desi Daru with a local drunkard before embarking on a bus journey. The drunkard offers shot after shot of the vile drink to the duo while he himself low-key mooches off the liquor from the unsuspecting 'Firangs'. The hilarious events are chronicled in a video shared later by Harald Baldr. '' ''Mr. 100 Rupees - Mr. 100 Rupees is a passing mendicant that chances upon Mr. Bald at a Mumbai bazaar and decides to give him a tough time. He persistently hassles Mr. Bald for a donation of 100 Rupees (sometimes raising the stakes to 200 Rupees). Mr. Bald bluntly refuses to pay the man, leading Mr. 100 Rupees to follow him around the city. Although this initially amuses Mr. Bald, he soon begins to resent the presence of the beggar. "Sau rupaiye de na" (Give me a hundred rupees) sums up the entire vocabulary of the mendicant. Mr. Bald finally relents and acknowledges the beggar's presence, although it is not known if he parted with any money. The short video that Mr. Bald uploaded has resulted in one of the most popular memes surrounding the vlogger. Several fake acounts of Mr. 100 Rupees have crept up and they are used to spam subsequent bald and bankrupt videos with the comment "Sau Rupaiye de na", much to Mr. Bald's amusement. '' Fact: The video, ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91w4GkdGfVA Avoid This Guy In India! // Crazy Beggar ''is one of the most popular videos on the channel, having grossed over 2 million views by the end of March, 2019.] ''The Cookie Guy - The Cookie Guy made his sole appearance on Harald Baldr's video titled Would you dare ride on this Indian bus? ''as a fellow passenger in the sleeper bus that Mr. Bald and Baldr boarded on their journey from Delhi to Rajasthan. After embarking on the crowded bus in Delhi, Mr. Bald and Harald make their way through the aisle trying to find the seats allocated to them. Harald inadvertently makes eye contact with a young hombre enjoying his pack of cookies on the berth immediately preceding his and Mr. Bald's berths. As is the convention with Westerners (of greeting every Tom, Dick and Harry), Harald proceeds to greet the man. The abrupt "Hello" from a Caucasian stranger startles the cookie-eating dude. However, he quickly gathers his wits and responds with a smile that literally runs from ear-to-ear. He even offers his last cookie (that he'd almost popped into his mouth) to Harald who reluctantly accepts it. Once out of sight of his benefactor, Harald tosses the cookie on his berth, presumably intending to throw it away at an opportune moment. However, Mr. Bald picks it up and eats it. ''Masturbation Sunday - '' ''Bhabhis -'' ''Johnny Sins -'' Category:Youtubers Category:Vloggers Category:Travel Category:India Category:Russia Category:Belarus Category:USA Category:USSR